


Or So Help Me...

by madwomanwithabox



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Sass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwomanwithabox/pseuds/madwomanwithabox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now put that thing back where it came from, or so help me--!!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or So Help Me...

**Author's Note:**

> I got weird in the head and asked for prompts on Tumblr. My best brainmate, housecousland, offered up Skye/Ward and the quote "Now put that thing back where it came from, or so help me--!!" And the world needs more Skyeward, so why the hell not! :P
> 
> Previewed on Tumblr, but unbeta'd, so blame me if it sucks. Otherwise, enjoy some ficcy goodness. Well, ficlet-y...

Grant wasn’t completely aware of what he was doing until her back hit the wall, and her scent suddenly hit him hard, shampoo and some vaguely floral body spray and the coffee she’d had an hour ago puffing against him with every breath as she tried to stifle her giggling.

For a second they just stood there, Skye grinning and breathless and biting the corner of her lower lip, Grant tense and aggravated and grinding his teeth until his jaw ached, prompting him to stop. Her hair was mussed and wild, her eyes were glittering with cheerful mischief, and something about the combination made his palms itch and his body sing with the wild urge to turn her over his knee and spank her like the bratty six year old she was.

“It’s just for a minute!” she laughed, trying to dart under his arm.

“You didn’t ask.” He replied flatly, leaning to the side to block her escape.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss!”

She was giggling again. She was doing it all on purpose, and he was just getting angrier with every passing second. It was hard to keep his temper, harder than it used to be. After the Berzerker staff, even after his brief affair with May, the rage was always just there, just under the surface…

For one split second, raw terror crept in. He was afraid he might break, until something suddenly changed.

The glitter in those dark eyes was, abruptly, hot, surprised. Anger turned to something warmer, something molten in his veins, and a sharp, sweet throb in the back of his chest unraveled him instead of breaking him. A knot formed in his throat as the threads frayed and came apart, stopping his breath and any sharp retort, and his fingers itched instead of his palms…

He felt the seams loosen as the threads unraveled, fingers drifting up to tunnel into those wild, careless waves. He felt that heat spill out of him as their lips met, warm honey and sunlight as her body found a perfect fit between his and the bulkhead of the Bus. The pressure dulled, the edges softened, and as her arms came around him, for the first time in weeks, Grant actually felt like himself again.

When they parted for air, she was glowing. Cheeks flushed, mouth rosy and vaguely swollen from kissing him, dark eyes wide and alive, the light in her face made his chest throb again, that same sweet, painful ache just behind his heart, deeper and different and totally separate from the spark with May that only banished his demons for a few hours at a time.

“Wow.” Skye’s voice was barely there, breath and awe that filled his ears in a way that made him wish they weren’t on a plane full of other people.

“Yeah.” He managed to croak with a nod, leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. He let himself linger there for a moment, soaking in her closeness for as long as he could steal it…

Then abruptly pushed off the wall and away from her, jabbing an accusing finger at the MONOPOLY box in her hand.

“Now put that thing back where it came from, or so help me—!!”

Grant turned on his heel and walked away, grinning as he relished the shocked silence that followed after him.


End file.
